


Can't Help But Jest

by orphan_account



Series: lacks consistency but uses the same characters [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Character Death, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Last words, Metaphors, Mild Language, Other, References to Shakespeare, Shakespeare Quotations, i suck at endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I didn't love you," she growls.<br/>"I didn't say you did! Say, did you have a dream last night? If so, so did I! And did you know, love, that dreamers often lie?"<br/>"Will you stop?"<br/>"Ask for me to-morrow, and you shall find me a grave man."<br/>"Stop it!"<br/>You're dying and she's the one whose buttons are being pushed.<br/>--<br/>You're roleplaying as Mercutio. And dying, yes, that too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help But Jest

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Romeo and Juliet! Mercutio is not my character and none of his referenced lines are mine.

You're pretty sure you're dying. You can feel pain distantly, but it seems like it's not yours, a disconnected feeling. She only watches, she doesn't help you. She whom you loved. You smile and try to shake your head, but that hurts.

"A plague o' both your houses!"

Now is not the time, but you can't help but jest. Her expression does not change. You wonder if she remembers that the two of you loved that play. You wonder if she remembers you loved her.

"If love be rough with you, be rough with love! Prick love for pricking, and you beat love down."

A bitter laugh leaves your lips, that hurts too.

"Was I too rough with you? Is that why you pricked me?"

Her eyes narrow. She's angry now, and you laugh again.

"Even now the frozen bosom of the north, and, being anger'd, puffs away from thence, turning his face to the dew-dropping south. Don't turn your face! I thought you wanted to watch me burn."

She grits her teeth. You're holding on to life now just to taunt her. You must admit, it feels lovely.

"Shut up!"

Finally, she has spoken to you. You smirk.

"Alas, poor Romeo! he is already dead; stabbed with a white wench's black eye; shot through the ear with a love-song. Yes, yes. Already dead, I am. Dead men tell no tales, don't mind me."

"I didn't love you," she growls.

"I didn't say you did! Say, did you have a dream last night? If so, so did I! And did you know, love, that dreamers often lie?"

"Will you stop?"

"Ask for me to-morrow, and you shall find me a grave man."

"Stop it!"

You're dying and she's the one whose buttons are being pushed.

"Ah, perhaps I'll live," you muse, "My wounds are not so deep as a well, nor so wide as a church-door; but perhaps 'tis enough to kill me, perhaps 'twill serve."

Her fists are balled, long nails digging into her skin. She's bleeding, but it doesn't seem like she's noticed.

"I hate you!" she screams, and you know it's false, otherwise she would have stabbed you by now, killed you for sure.

"Thou art as hot a Jack in thy mood as any in Italy, and as soon moved to be moody, and as soon moody to be moved. Calm down, love, I'll go soon enough."

"I'm not your love, don't call me that! Why can't I just leave you?!" she's escalating, escalating, and you can't help but laugh.

"Too great oppression for a tender thing. You can't leave me because you loved me, you know I loved you. Perhaps there's a bit of goodness in your heart still."

A smile plays at the edges of your mouth. She's crying. Your mission is accomplished.

"You know I'm right."

She doesn't answer, she's kneeling beside you, tears staining her face.

"A plague o' both your houses! They have made worms' meat of me: I have it, and soundly too: your houses!"

The last thing you wanted to see was her, pitiful, broken, the way she had made you. Revenge is sweet and karma's a bitch. You laugh.

"Famous last words, huh? A plague!"

And with that you let your eyes drift shut, never to open again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
